Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS
is a 2015 anime television series created by Sunrise. The first season aired every Sunday at 19:30 in Japan from October 4, 2015 to March 27, 2016. Gundam.Info simulcasted the anime for Southeast Asia and DAISUKI simulcasted the anime for the rest of the world. Crunchyroll, Funimation, and Hulu also aired the anime with a 1 week delay. The English dub of the first season began airing in the United States at 24:00 ET, 23:00 CT on Saturday, June 4, 2016 on Adult Swim's Toonami block.Gundam Global Portal (20 May, 2016 22:37 GMT) A second season premiered in Japanese on October 2, 2016. Synopsis Season 1 Roughly 300 years have passed since the end of the great conflict known as the "Calamity War" (which led to the creation of the Post Disaster calendar). The Earth Sphere had lost its previous governing structure, and a new world was created under new systems of government. While a temporary peace had arrived, the seeds of a new conflict were being sown in the Mars Sphere, far away from Earth. Our hero, a boy named Mikazuki Augus, belongs to a private security company called Chryse Guard Security (CGS). The company accepts a mission to escort Kudelia Aina Bernstein, a girl who seeks to liberate the Martian city of Chryse from the rule of one of Earth's major powers. However, the military organization Gjallarhorn attacks CGS in order to nip this rebellion in the bud. CGS begins an evacuation, using Mikazuki and the other children as decoys. Orga Itsuka, the leader of the boys, decides to take this opportunity to rise up in revolt and launch a coup d'état against the adults who have been oppressing them. He gives Mikazuki the task of repulsing Gjallarhorn, and Mikazuki enters battle using the Gundam Barbatos, a mobile suit from the Calamity War era which has been serving as CGS's power source.DAISUKI Season 2 To be added Episodes Comprehensive Listing of Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Episodes Music Opening Theme Ending Theme Insert Song Characters Tekkadan *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka *Biscuit Griffon *Eugene Sevenstark *Akihiro Altland *Norba Shino *Takaki Uno *Yamagi Gilmerton *Ride Mass *Chad Chadan *Dante Mogro *Danji Enrei *Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Dexter Culastor *Atra Mixta Chryse *Kudelia Aina Bernstein *Fumitan Admoss *Norman Bernstein *Tomomi Bernstein *Haba *Sakura Pretzel *Cookie Griffon *Cracker Griffon Chryse Guard Security (CGS) *Maruba Arkay *Sasai Yankus *Haeda Gunnel Gjallarhorn *McGillis Fareed *Gaelio Bauduin *Ein Dalton *Crank Zent *Coral Conrad *Orlis Stenja *Iznario Fareed *Carta Issue *Corlis Stenja Teiwaz *McMurdo Barriston *Naze Turbine *Amida Arca *Lafter Frankland *Azee Gurumin *Merribit Stapleton *Eco Turbine Brewers *Brooke Kabayan *Kudal Cadel *Masahiro Altland *Vito *Aston Altland *Derma Altland *Pedro Montag Company * Montag * Todo Mirconen Arbrau *Togonosuke Makanai *Henri Fleurs *Lasker Alesi Others *Nobliss Gordon *Orcus *Almiria Bauduin *Savarin Canele *Navona Mingo Mechanic Chryse Guard Security/Tekkadan Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake *EB-06/tc Graze Custom *EB-06/tc2 Ryusei-Go *Shiden *TK-53 CGS Mobile Worker *TK-53/s CGS Mobile Worker Space Type *Tekkadan New Model Mobile Worker *Union New Model Mobile Worker Vehicles and Support Units *NOA-0093 Isaribi Gjallarhorn Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris *ASW-G-66 Gundam Kimaris Trooper *EB-AX2 Graze Ein *EB-05s Schwalbe Graze *EB-06 Graze *EB-06j Graze Ground Type *EB-06r Graze Ritter *EB-06rs Graze Ritter Commander Type *EB-06s Graze Commander Type *NK-17 Gjallarhorn Mobile Worker Vehicles and Support Units *Biscoe-class *Halfbeak-class Teiwaz Mobile Weapons *STH-05 Hyakuren *STH-05/AC Hyakuren Amida Custom *STH-05R Rouei *STH-14s Hyakuri Vehicles and Support Units *JEE-M103 Kutan Type-III *Saisei *TIR-0009 Hammerhead Brewers Mobile Weapons *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion *UGY-R41 Man Rodi Dort Colonies Mobile Weapons *UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi *UW-33 Union Mobile Worker Others Mobile Weapons *V08-1228 Grimgerde Production Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv01).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv02).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv03).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv04).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv05).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv06).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv07).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv08).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv09).png Gundam Barbatos (g-tekketsu mv10).png The series was first announced many weeks prior to July 15, only known by the abbreviation . The website depicted a shadowy image of the main mobile suit, a countdown and a link to the Twitter account. As the countdown approached zero, shadows were removed. On July 15, Sunrise, Bandai-Namco and SOTSU held an event that could be streamed from the website, there was also an option to hear a translator for English and French speakers. At the event, important details about the series were revealed including the full name, setting, characters, mechanical designs and staff. Directing the series is Tatsuyuki Nagai. The writer is Mari Okada, who wrote the mecha anime M3 the dark metal. Mechanical designs are by Naohiro Washio, Kanetake Ebikawa, Ippei Gyōbu, Kenji Teraoka and Tamotsu Shinohara. The character designs are done by Yu Ito and Chiba Michinori. Release On 30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the anime would be starting from October 4, 2015 at 03:30 PDT (GMT-7) on Daisuki.net, Hulu, and Gundam info as well as starting from October 11, 2015 at 01:30 PDT on Crunchyroll and FUNimation.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 05:46 GMT) Later at 12:15 GMT, Gundam Global Portal announced that the premiere screening of episode 1 would be held across Asia. In Hong Kong, it premiered at the Golden Harvest Cinema "The Sky" in Olympian City at 18:30 GMT+8 on 2 October, in Taiwan, it premiered at GBT Taipei at 16:00 GMT+8 and GBT Gaoxiong at 17:00 GMT+8 on 4 October. In Thailand, it premiered at the SF Terminal 21 Cinema on 2 October, 19:00 GMT+8. In Korea it premiered at the Daehan theater on 3 October at 14:00 GMT+9.Gundam Global Portal (30 September, 2015 11:15 GMT) At the 2015 New York Comic Con, Sunrise announced that anime will be dubbed in English by Bang Zoom! Entertainment, the same company that dubbed the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91.Sunrise to Dub Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans, Release Gundam Build Fighters The final episode of the first season was released on March 27, 2016 20:00 JST, half an hour later than usual. At the end of the episode, the second season, which will begin airing in Fall, 2016, was teased. On May 12, 2016, Turner Broadcasting System posted their latest lineup for Adult Swim and its late night block, Toonami. Among the series listed was Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED Orphans.Adult Swim Continues to Capture Millennial Audiences With Multi-Platform Programming Slate On May 21, 2016, Gundam Global Portal uploaded the first trailer that featured dubbed audio, also announcing the airtime and start date for the anime's run on Adult Swim's Toonami block; 00:30 local time from June 4, 2016. Promos began broadcasting on Adult Swim shortly afterwards. One which Toonami uploaded on their Facebook page on May 27, 2016 15:45 PDT was shown to have presentational style inspired by that of their old Mobile Suit Gundam Wing promos.Toonami The first preview of the second season was released on July 11, 2016 with the first visual at 07:17 GMT+00.Gundam Global Portal Pre-screenings of the first episode of the second season were held on October 1, 2016 at various locations around the world. At Anime Weekend in Atlanta, at 12:00 UTC+8 in The Sky Olympian, Hong Kong, at 16:00 and again at 17:00 UTC+8 on the sixth floor of Syntrend Creative Park, Taipei, at 13:00 UTC+7 at the Animate Shop, MBK Shopping Mall, Bangkok, three to four times from 14:00 UTC+9 at G-BASE, Hongdae branch in Seoul, and at 11:30 UTC+8 on both Saturday and Sunday as part of C3 Beijing at the China National Convention Centre.Gundam Global Portal September 26 at 11:49 UTC+01 Gallery Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Poster.png Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans Webpage Pictures.jpg Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans character.png Gundam Iron Blooded Oprhans MS.png Space Station post disaster.jpg|Post Disaster era space station Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans OST.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-iron-blooded-orphans Poster 1.jpg Mobile-suit-gundam-iron-blooded-orphans Poster 2.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2nd Season Poster.png Video Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV|Preview ガンダム新作発表会 Brand new Gundam Announcement English sub|Announcement MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS PV2|Second Preview Toonami Pre-Flight - Gundam IBO English Dub Preview|Pre-Flight Preview for Toonami Toonami Promo Gundam ~ Iron-Blooded Orphans|Official Toonami Promo 「MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS 2nd Season 」 PV|First preview for second season See Also *Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS Gekko Gunpla *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High Grade IRON-BLOODED ARMS *1/100 IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS *High-Resolution Model Toys *NXEDGE Style *Robot Damashii Notes & Trivia *This anime was the first Gundam television series since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 to receive an official North American release and English dub. Although Mobile Suit Gundam AGE and Gundam Build Fighters received English dubs from Medi-Lan Limited and Omni Productions, respectively, they only aired in Southeast Asia (although Right-Stuf! eventually released the latter on Blu-ray with said dub in North America in 2016). *This anime was also the first Gundam anime since Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (which aired on Syfy) to air on North American television and the first since Mobile Suit Gundam SEED to air regularly on Toonami or Adult Swim (a single episode of New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz aired on Adult Swim in 2012 as part of an April Fools prank). *In the February 2016 issue of NewType magazine, Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS was ranked the third best series.NewType Magazine February 2016 *The Gundams of this series follow a naming theme referencing demons and Valkyries from Norse mythology, such as Barbatos, Gusion, Kimaris, and Grimgerde. Other mobile suits in this series have German names (as Germany and Scandinavia have related mythologies and languages), such as the Schwalbe Graze or the Ritter. Others vehicles and suits have Japanese names in the series. *Whereas most other Gundam series have all types of short, medium, and long range projectiles like beam weapons or cannons for their mobile suits, the mobile suits in this anime use weapons based off of medieval times such as swords, clubs, and grappling hooks, and fight more in close combat and hand to hand. Most of the mobile suits in this series will be equipped with only one cannon that uses large shells or bullets; otherwise they will be seen fighting in close combat. The creators intended the fights to have a more medieval flavor to them using these weapons. It also shows the abilities of the different mobile suits. The background music in the series usually also has a medieval tempo and instruments playing to give it that medieval theme. **Another interesting thing about this series is the fact that all ranged weapons use ballistic munitions or physical explosives instead of beam weapons. *Iron-Blooded Orphans' second season is slated to have 26 episodes, giving the series a total a 51 episodes, the highest episode count out of any Gundam series.https://twitter.com/WTK/status/782768567502581764 References External Links *Official Website Category:Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS